memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Forum:Diskussionen für eure mobilen Nutzer
Vor inzwischen mehr als anderthalb Jahren haben wir uns schon einmal an euch gewandt um die damals noch brandneuen Funktionen vorzustellen. Zu der Zeit hattet ihr euch dagegen entschieden, sie als Beta-Tester auszuprobieren. Seitdem haben sich die Diskussionen allerdings ein ganzes Stück weiterentwickelt (mit einem Header, Benachrichtigungen, einem Insights-Tool, etc. - mehr dazu findet ihr im FANDOM Blog auf der Community Deutschland). Sie sind inzwischen ein Standard-Feature, auf 80% aller Communitys in Betrieb und können nun auch für Memory Alpha einen Mehrwert bieten - insbesondere, da bald ‘’Discovery’’ ansteht. Zwar werden Bearbeiter primär erst nach der Ausstrahlung der Folgen gebraucht, wenn es verlässliche Infos zu dokumentieren gibt. Aber viele finden schon jetzt ihren Weg zum Wiki, neugierig darauf, was es schon zur Serie zu wissen gibt, und vor allem darauf, sich mit anderen Fans auszutauschen. Sobald die Folgen ausgestrahlt werden, gibt es dann noch mehr Gesprächsstoff. Damit diese Nutzer sich hier ebenfalls aufgehoben fühlen und einen Grund sehen, dem Wiki treu zu bleiben, werden wir diesen Monat für das englische und deutsche Memory Alpha die Diskussionen aktivieren und den entsprechenden Apps hinzufügen. Sie werden voraussichtlich eine neue Generation an Fans anziehen, da sie sich besonders an mobile Nutzer richten. Die englischsprachige FANDOM-Star-Trek-App (verfügbar auch auf Deutsch für Android und iOS) hat zwar bereits Diskussionen, allerdings sind diese noch nicht im dazugehörigen Wiki verankert, sondern im Trek Initiative Wiki project, wo sich eine kleine aber solide Gemeinschaft gebildet hat. Diese wird ins englische Memory Alpha verschoben, was den Vorteil hat, dass dort keine neuen Moderatoren rekrutiert werden müssen, und sich keine zusätzliche Arbeit für die Admins ergibt. In eurem Fall steht es euch frei, ob ihr die neue Diskussionsplattform nutzen (und moderieren) möchtet oder nicht. Wir können beim Einrichten der Kategorien und Richtlinien helfen und für den Anfang Moderatoren zur Verfügung stellen, bis sich passende Kandidaten unter den Diskussionen-Nutzern selbst finden. Je mehr Nutzer der Desktop-Community, wo sich die meisten aktiven Bearbeiter aufhalten, auch in den Diskussionen aktiv sind, desto besser stehen allerdings die Chancen, dass die neuen Nutzer Verständnis dafür entwickeln, wie das Wiki funktioniert und sich an den Artikeln beteiligen. So könnt ihr neue Archivisten und regelmäßige Mitglieder für die Community gewinnen. Wer nicht an der Plauderseite des Fan-Seins interessiert ist, kann sich ungestört weiter auf Artikel konzentrieren: Die Logs und Letzten Änderungen werden die Diskussionen nicht überfluten, weil sie dort nicht angezeigt werden, und da sie auch nicht direkt mit Artikeln verknüpft sind, lenken sie auch nicht von Diskussionsseiten-Debatten über den eigentlichen Artikel und dessen Pflege ab. Ihr werdet die Diskussionen lediglich als Link in der Navigation sehen und in Post-Vorschau-Modulen im Footer. Wer aber neben Artikeln auch am Meinungsaustausch und Spekulationen Spaß hat und gerne anderen Star-Trek-Fans kennen lernen will, der hat dann mit den Diskussionen einen geeigneten Bereich dafür - egal, ob er sich auf dem Desktop, im mobilen Browser oder in der App befindet. Fragen? Einige findet hier vermutlich schon in den FAQ beantwortet. Für alle weiteren bin ich da! Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 18:08, 15. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Wir haben die Diskussionen für das Wiki nun aktiviert. Es wird allerdings noch etwa ein bis zwei Wochen dauern, bis sie auch in der Star Trek App für die Nutzer dort sichtbar werden, daher erwarten wir bis dahin erstmal nicht viel Aktivität. Von eurer Seite aus muss nichts getan werden - es sei denn, jemand möchte sich um den neuen Bereich kümmern, Kategorien anlegen oder die Richtlinien anpassen. Wir haben einen erfahrenen Diskussionen-Nutzer, der gerne anfänglich in euren Diskussionen nach dem Rechten sieht, und der sich dort auch bald selbst vorstellen wird. Dafür werde ich ihm Moderatoren-Rechte geben, er wird sich aber im Rest des Wikis nicht einmischen, außer, ihr ermuntert ihn ausdrücklich dazu. Falls doch noch Fragen aufkommen, sagt Bescheid! Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 22:22, 24. Aug. 2017 (UTC) :Wie du selbst einleitend sagtest, wurde der Vorschlag hier bereits einmal abgelehnt. Dies, zusammen mit dem enormen Gegenwind den der erneute Vorstoß in der englischen MA erhielt, sowie dem kompletten ignorieren hier, könnte womöglich ein Hinweis darauf sein, dass eventuell kein sonderlich großes Interesse daran besteht. :Aber gut, weil du es bist will ich die Sache gerne nochmal etwas genauer Ausführen. Ich muss nämlich gestehen, dass ich das Vorgehen seitens Wikia teilweise etwas befremdlich finde. :Damit diese Nutzer sich hier ebenfalls aufgehoben fühlen und einen Grund sehen, dem Wiki treu zu bleiben, werden wir diesen Monat für das englische und deutsche Memory Alpha die Diskussionen aktivieren und den entsprechenden Apps hinzufügen. :Kein 'falls ihr wollt' oder 'bieten wir euch an'. Wir werden nicht gefragt, ob wir diese Funktion wollen. Wir werden freundlicherweise darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass wir diese Funktion bekommen werden. :Doch siehst du, die MA ist eine der ältesten und größten Wikis in Deutschland, mit einer sehr langen Tradition und festgesteckten Zielen. Aus diesem Grund geben wir jedem neuen Benutzer eine Reihe von Richtlinien und Vorschlägen mit, einer davon lautet Was Memory Alpha nicht ist. Und dort wird gleich als zweiter Punkt aufgeführt: Memory Alpha ist kein Diskussionsforum. :Ich habe mir mal die Mühe gemacht, die Diskussionen im Trek Initiative Wiki project etwas näher anzusehen. An vorderster Stelle finden sich dort so spannende Themen wie "Wo kann ich einen Star-Trek-Kalender kaufen?", "Ich finde in DS9 ging es viel zu oft um Quark", "Wie soll ich meine Katze nennen?", "Habe gerade ENT gekauft. Mit welcher Folge soll ich beginnen?" (meistgegebe Antwort: Fange vorne an, und höre hinten auf) oder "Die Galaxy-Klasse sieht ohne die Untertassensektion echt kacke aus". Muss ich erwähnen, dass ich vom Mehrwert dieser Funktion noch nicht ganz überzeugt bin? :Oder, um es mit deinen Worten auszudrücken: Wer aber neben Artikeln auch am Meinungsaustausch und Spekulationen Spaß hat und gerne anderen Star-Trek-Fans kennen lernen will der sucht in der MA an der falschen Stelle. Wer gerne seine eigenen Gedanken und Ideen mitteilen möchte, kann dies auf einer der hunderten Fan-Seiten im Netz machen, doch wir sind eine Enzyklopädie. :Ich finde es immer wieder erstaunlich, wie schwer sich Wikia mit diesem Gedanken zu tun scheint. Aus mir unerfindlichen Gründen scheint ihr der Meinung zu sein, ein Wiki sollte in erster Linie eine Social-Media-Platform sein, und dieser ganze Artikel-Unsinn wäre nur schmückendes Beiwerk um die Leute bei Laune zu halten. :Sätze wie Wer nicht an der Plauderseite des Fan-Seins interessiert ist, kann sich ungestört weiter auf Artikel konzentrieren zeigen es nur zu deutlich, und sind in ihrer Naivität schon wieder fast witzig. Es ist wirklich beruhigend zu wissen, dass wir fortan nicht gezwungen sein werden die ganze Zeit über nur zu plaudern, sondern ihr es uns erlaubt hin und wieder noch Artikel schreiben zu dürfen. :Mir wäre neu, dass die Wikipedia ein Diskussionsplattform zum Spekulieren unterhält. Und ich erwarte dort auch keine. :PS. Und hieß es anfangs noch Wir können ... helfen und für den Anfang Moderatoren zur Verfügung stellen, was wie ein nett gemeintes Angebot klingt. Wenn die Realität aber dann aussieht, dass hier ohne weitere Rücksprache irgendwelchen Leuten Rechte vergeben werden die bisher 0 in der MA aktiv war, und wir lediglich mit der wagen Ankündigung vertröstet werden, dass sich diese Person hier irgendwann auch mal selbst vorstellen wird, dann läuft hier zumindest bei der Reihenfolge irgendetwas komplett schief. :(Und es ist mir völlig egal, was sie mit diesen Rechten alles können, und ob sie sich in den normalen Wiki-Ablauf einmischen oder nicht. Es geht ums Prinzip. Wozu haben wir denn hier etablierte Wahlverfahren für die Rechtevergabe?) --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 08:26, 26. Aug. 2017 (UTC) ::Stimme Tribble-Freund hier vollumfänglich zu: Bitte DEAKTIVIERT die hier nicht erwünschte Diskussionsfunktion wieder umgehend. Und solltet Ihr in Zukunft wieder tolle, neue, funkige, supercoole Features entwickeln, dann seid bitte so höflich, vorher anzufragen und auf eine entsprechende Reaktion unsererseits zu warten, bevor Ihr etwas aktiviert. Auch wenn's mal wieder länger dauert ;). Vielen Dank und �� --Fizzbin-Junkie 18:29, 26. Aug. 2017 (UTC) / Erg.: --Fizzbin-Junkie 19:15, 26. Aug. 2017 (UTC) :Zumindest was den letzten Punkt angeht, muss man aber auch fair bleiben: Zwischen den beiden Texten von Mira lagen über eine Woche. Es war also durchaus teilweise auch ein Versäumnis von uns, nicht umgehend darauf reagiert zu haben (anders als unsere englischen Kollegen). :Was natürlich am Kernpunkt unserer Kritik (schlecht formulierter Text, ignorieren vorheriger Bedenken, Schweigen als Zustimmung auffassen, und Rechtevergabe an Fremde ohne Absprache) nichts ändert. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 18:54, 26. Aug. 2017 (UTC) ::Hab's leicht ergänzt. Danke für den Hinweis. --Fizzbin-Junkie 19:15, 26. Aug. 2017 (UTC) :::Die Diskussionen sind inzwischen kein Beta-Feature mehr, das Communitys bei Interesse ausprobieren können oder auch nicht, es ist nun (obwohl noch nicht ganz fertig entwickelt) eine Standardfunktion. Langfristig bekommen alle Communitys Diskussionen. Es ist zwar kein Nutzer gezwungen, sie zu benutzen oder auch nur zu besuchen, aber die Option, sie komplett für das Wiki abzuschalten, gibt es inzwischen nicht mehr. :::Bei der Wahl des Moderatorenteams habt ihr aber natürlich ein Mitspracherecht und könnt ganz unabhängig entscheiden, wer dort moderiert, solltet ihr das wünschen. Da ich eine Zeit lang keine Rückmeldung erhalten habe und da ihr zuvor schon einmal signalisiert habt, dass ihr an Diskussionen kein Interesse habt, ist es vielmehr ein Angebot von uns, einen Moderator zu stellen. :::Wir hoffen natürlich, dass die Diskussionen hier erfolgreich werden - im Idealfall dem Wiki neue Bearbeiter bringen und selbst im unerwarteten schlimmsten Fall auf das Informationsarchiv, das ihr hier aufbaut und pflegt, keinerlei negativen Auswirkungen hat. In jedem Fall soll es zumindest denjenigen Nutzern, die sich gerne unterhalten, Freude bereiten und sie näher an die Plattform binden. Dafür braucht es mindestens einen Moderator, vermutlich mehr, und um euch die Mühe zu sparen und trotzdem von Anfang an zu gewähren, dass jemand ein Auge auf die Diskussionen hat, haben wir einen Kandidaten gefunden. Er ist einer der Moderatoren der Trek Initiative (das heißt, er wird Moderator auf Memory Alpha in Englisch sein, sobald die Diskussionen dorthin umgezogen sind), spricht Deutsch und ist auch in den Jedipedia-Diskussionen sehr aktiv. :::Ihr könnt euer eigenes Moderatorenteam zusammenstellen, wenn ihr hiermit nicht einverstanden seid. Ich würde ihm aber eine Chance geben - er kennt sich mit Star Trek aus und hat sowohl Wiki- als auch Moderationserfahrung in den Diskussionen, und ist daher sicher bei weitem kein schlechter Kandidat. :::Rein durch das Hinzufügen der Diskussionen wird Memory Alpha keine Social-Media-Seite oder ändert sich sonstwie grundlegend. Das wollten wir auch nicht, da wir sehr wohl zu schätzen wissen, was für eine verlässliche, traditionsreiche und maßgebliche Informationsquelle ihr hier aufgebaut habt. Nutzer, die an sozialen Interaktionen interessiert sind, gibt es aber bestimmt, sonst müsstet ihr neuen Benutzern ja nicht explizit erklären, dass sie dafür Online-Foren aufsuchen sollen. Nun gibt es ein solches im Anschluss an das Wiki selbst, wohin ihr sie schicken könnt. Falls jemand dann auch Interesse hat, an den Artikeln mitzuhelfen, hat er es nicht weit. Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 17:35, 28. Aug. 2017 (UTC) :Wenn Sie lügen, lügen Sie konsequent! - Erwerbsregel # 60 :Es ist gerade mal 2 Tage her, da hast du mir in einem anderen Wiki das Angebot gemacht hast, Diskussionen einzurichten. Demnach ist es also keine unumgängliche Standardfunktion, zumindest noch nicht und offenbar auch nicht in absehbarer Zeit, andernfalls wäre das Angebot überflüssig. Auffällig ist ebenfalls, dass in der MA/en, wo sich früher Gegenwind gestellt hat, die Funktion ebenfalls noch nicht aktiviert wurde, und Wikia sich zu diesem Thema auch schon seit längerer Zeit nicht mehr geäußert hat. :Natürlich ist klar, dass ihr am Ende am längeren Hebel sitzt. Wenn ihr darauf besteht, dass die Diskussionen aktiviert bleiben, können wir nichts dagegen machen. Aber genausowenig könnt ihr unsere Regeln beeinflussen. :Falls es also unumgänglich ist, werden wir wie von dir vorgeschlagen ein eigenes Moderatorenteam zusammenstellen, dass darauf achtet dass die Grundsätze der MA eingehalten werden. Und dies schließt ebenfalls ein, dafür zu sorgen, dass die Funkton für keine Gespräche zweckenfremdet wird, die nicht unmittelbar der Verbesserung unserer Artikel dienen. Denn Memory Alpha ist kein Diskussionsforum. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 18:17, 28. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Meine Nachricht an dich dort ist ebenfalls mehr ein FYI als ein Angebot. Von den ca. 120 Communitys auf Deutsch, die eine eigene App haben, haben mittlerweile nur noch eine handvoll keine Diskussionen, und auch dort werden sie demnächst aktiviert. Die Nachricht, die wir auch den anderen Communitys zuvor hinterlassen haben, ist ebenso wie hier eher dazu gedacht, herauszufinden, ob ihr Fragen dazu habt, Bedenken deswegen, wer das moderieren soll (gerade wenn es nur einen oder keinen aktiven Admin oder Mod gibt) oder besondere Wünsche, was die Umsetzung angeht (z.B. ob die Foren gleich rüberkopiert werden sollen, wo es solche denn gibt, oder nicht). Es ist also für alle eine unumgängliche Standardfunktion, nur wann genau sie aktiviert wird, variiert. Memory Alpha auf Englisch sollte eigentlich zeitgleich mit euch Diskussionen bekommen. Der Grund, warum das noch nicht passiert ist, ist technischer Natur: Dort sollen sie nicht einfach eingeschaltet, sondern von der Trek Initiative rübergeschoben werden, was zusätzliche IT-Arbeit erfordert und sich gerade hinzieht. Wo ihr die Wahl habt, ist, wem ihr die Moderation in die Hände legen wollt, sofern ihr euch dazu entscheidet, daran aktiv mitzuwirken. Das fände ich super, da die neuen Nutzer dann einen heißen Draht zum Rest der Community haben und eine viel bessere Informationsquelle dazu, was man sonst zum Wiki beitragen kann, und wie. Ich fände es allerdings schade, wenn von vorneherein sämtliche Themen, die sich nicht konkret ums Artikel verbessern drehen, unterdrückt würden. Klar müsst ihr die neuen Nutzer nicht jeden Mist posten lassen, der ihnen gerade einfällt. Im Gegenteil: Die Diskussionen sollten schon die Qualitätsstandards einer Community wiederspiegeln. Die Diskussionen sind aber auch keine erweiterte Diskussionsseiten-Sammlung, die das Wiki ja auch nicht braucht, Diskussionsseiten hat es schon. Zumindest probeweise für ein paar Monate würde ich den Diskussionen die Chance geben, sich halbwegs natürlich zu entwickeln (mit etwas Lenkung seits der Moderatoren zu gehaltvollen Diskussionsthemen hin), um zu sehen, was sich daraus vielleicht ergeben kann. Bis jetzt tut sich dort ja auch noch nichts. Das wird vermutlich erst anfangen, wenn die Diskussionen auch eurer App hinzugefügt sind - damit könnt ihr in ein paar weiteren Wochen rechnen. Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 23:04, 28. Aug. 2017 (UTC) :In deinem Eingangspost sagtest du, dass noch 20% der Communities ohne Diskussionen auskommen würden (ob sich dies nun auf die tausenden von Wikis insgesamt bezieht oder nur auf die 120 mit APP wird nicht klar, aber es ist so oder so eine hohe Zahl). Ich sehe also absolut keinen Grund dazu, es ausgerechnet hier in der Memory Alpha überstürzen zu wollen. :Natürlich hast du recht, es ist immer schwer etwas zu beurteilen bevor man es nicht probiert hat. Immerhin sind wir ja keine Unmenschen, die prinzipiell erstmal gegen alles wären. Ich wäre daher sogar fast bereit gewesen, es darauf ankommen zu lassen, hättest du nicht einen ganz entscheidenden Fehler gemacht: Du hast in deinem Eingangspost einen Link zu den Diskussionen der Trek Initiative gepostet, welcher eindrucksvoll demonstriert, wieso wir soetwas hier nicht haben wollen. Auch andere Versuche von Wikia irgendwie hip und Cool zu wirken, wie Star Trek Fragen, besitzen bestenfalls einen starken Fremdschämfaktor. :Du kannst noch so oft betonen, dass der Rest des Wikis durch die neue Funktion nicht beeinflusst wird. Doch WIR sind es die dieses Wiki bilden, und darum haben WIR zu beurteilen ob und in welchem Maße eine Beinflussung dadurch stattfindet. :Wir haben über 12 Jahre hart daran gearbeitet, den Ruf zu bekommen eine seriöse Referenzquelle zum Thema Star Trek zu sein. Natürlich wird dieser Ruf dadurch beeinflusst, wenn wir nebenan Diskussionen laufen haben, ob T'Pol oder Seven of Nine die größeren Hupen besitzt. :Wenn die anderen Admins damit einverstanden sind, würde ich dir diesem Grund folgenden Gegenvorschlag machen: Wir werden die Funktion wie von dir gewünscht testen. Sagen wir bis Ende Oktober (einen Monat nach dem Start von Discovery). Doch sollte sie bis dahin keinen Anklang finden, oder die dort stattfindenden Gesprächen nicht einem von uns willkürlich festgelegten Qualitätsstandard entsprechen, bekommen wir hier und jetzt die bindende Zusage, dass die Funktion danach unverzüglich und dauerhaft wieder deaktiviert wird. :Und sag jetzt nicht wieder, dass dies nicht möglich sei. Wikia hat schon früher einzelnen Communities Sonderkonditionen eingeräumt (Beispielsweise hat die Uncyclopedia ein völlig anderes Seitendesign). Alternativ wäre auch die Möglichkeit, die Diskussionen zwar ein der APP zu belassen, aber aus der Browserversion wieder zu entfernen (wie es momentan noch im englischen der Fall ist, was technisch also durchaus möglich ist) ein Kompromiss, mit dem wir vermutlich leben könnten. :Falls euch beides nicht zusagt, bleibt es halt wie im Beitrag zuvor besprochenem Szenario. Aber wäre dies wirklich das, was ihr anstrebt? Ich schätze, Neulinge würden sich in einer Community ganz ohne Diskussions-Möglichkeit wesentlich wohler fühlen, als in einer wo ein kleiner Moderatoren-Hitler herrscht der ihnen ständig über den Mund fährt. :Außerdem dürfte wohl keine von beiden Seiten ein Interesse daran haben, dass sich der weltweit größte Wiki-Host und seine zweitgrößte Community eine dauerhafte öffentliche Schlammschlacht liefern. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 11:37, 29. Aug. 2017 (UTC) ::Irgendwie vermisse ich hier ein kleines Quäntchen Transparenz, wenn ich mir die anfangs angesprochene FAQ durchlese. :: Wie kann ich für meine Community die Diskussionen bekommen? Sende einfach eine Anfrage über Spezial:Kontakt. (Aus dem FAQ) :: In eurem Fall steht es euch frei, ob ihr die neue Diskussionsplattform nutzen (und moderieren) möchtet oder nicht. (Erster Beitrag) :: Wir haben die Diskussionen für das Wiki nun aktiviert. (Erster Beitrag) ::Hier muss ich sagen, dass es sich so liest, als müssten jene Wikis, die Interesse an dem Diskussions-Feature haben, eigenständig (!) eine Anfrage an Wikia richten, damit diese das Feature einrichten kann. Wir haben dieses aber bereits zuvor abgelehnt, auch jetzt gibt es keinen Befürworter für das Feature und dennoch setzt ihr euch über unsere Köpfe hinweg und wollt es aktivieren. Setzt sogar schon Moderatoren ein und vergebt Rechte. Wir haben keinen Antrag für das Feature gestellt (jedenfalls nicht, dass ich wüsste), wir haben nicht darum gebeten, dass wir einen Moderator vor die Nase bekommen, der hier in keinster Weise aktiv war und den auch sonst niemand kennt. Und der dann zudem auch noch besagte Rechte erhält. All das ohne irgendeine Rücksprache mit Admins oder Bürokraten. Ihr habt es einfach gemacht! Und bitte, ein einzelner Forumspost, der bei der Fülle an Bearbeitungen in den "letzten Bearbeitungen" eh untergeht ist irgendwie zu einfach gedacht. :: Aber viele finden schon jetzt ihren Weg zum Wiki, neugierig darauf, was es schon zur Serie zu wissen gibt, und vor allem darauf, sich mit anderen Fans auszutauschen. :: Sie werden voraussichtlich eine neue Generation an Fans anziehen, da sie sich besonders an mobile Nutzer richten. ::Wir hatten bislang wohl keinen allzu großen Mangel an neuen Archivisten, das konnte man schon seit dem Reboot der Star-Trek-Filme im Jahr 2009 sehen. Dort gab es auch haufenweise neue Nutzer, die sich aufgrund neuer Inhalte hier aktiv eingebunden haben. Inwieweit eine Diskussionsplattform, die es in vergleichbarer Weise auf zig Fanseiten gibt, da groß was ändern soll, es entzieht sich bislang meinem Verständnis. Wir haben uns auch abseits von diesem Feature damals bewusst gegen Artikelkommentare (siehe Forum:Artikel-Kommentare) entschieden, weil dort in anderen Wikis, welche diese verwenden, ausschließlich belangloser Blödsinn diskutiert wurde. In meinen Augen wird es bei besagtem Diskussions-Feature unter dem Strich auf dieselbe Situation hinauslaufen. Und nichts von den dann erfolgenden Diskussionen wird für die MA irgendeinen Nutzen haben, da wir hier eine Enzyklopädie erstellen wollen. Das sollte auch Wikia über die Jahre mittlerweile verstanden haben. Mehr dazu im letzten Abschnitt, da ihr dort das unvermeidliche Problem bereits ansprecht. :: Je mehr Nutzer der Desktop-Community, wo sich die meisten aktiven Bearbeiter aufhalten, auch in den Diskussionen aktiv sind, desto besser stehen allerdings die Chancen, dass die neuen Nutzer Verständnis dafür entwickeln, wie das Wiki funktioniert und sich an den Artikeln beteiligen. ::Auch hier muss ich widersprechen. Ihr gebt an, je mehr Nutzer aktiv sind, desto mehr Verständnis erlangt die Gemeinschaft, wie eine Wiki funktioniert. Sorry, aber das ist kompletter Blödsinn. Wikia selbst hat allgemeine Hilfe-Seiten, die sogar im Fall der urpsrünglichen Wiki, der Wikipedia, den Benutzer in seinem Umfang fast schon erschlägt. Ebenso besitzen wir mit unserer Hilfe ein umfangreiches Nachschlagewerk (erwähnte ich bereits die "Enzyklopädie"? Kleiner Scherz am Rande), welche extra auf die deutsche MA angepasst ist, da sicherlich mal hier und da etwas von den allgemeinen Hilfen abweichen kann. :: Wer aber neben Artikeln auch am Meinungsaustausch und Spekulationen Spaß hat und gerne anderen Star-Trek-Fans kennen lernen will, der hat dann mit den Diskussionen einen geeigneten Bereich dafür ::Memory Alpha ist kein Diskussions-Forum Diese Vorgabe, dass wir eine Enzyklopädie sind (fällt reichlich oft der Begriff oder?) haben wir unter anderem auch in diesem Satz verankert, der hier seit Ewigkeiten gilt und von allen Verantwortlichen (Admins, Bürokraten, ...) beherzt wird und an das sich auch jeder Nutzer zu halten scheint. Klar gibt es einige, die mal eine Frage stellen, aber werden diese Nutzer auf diesen Satz hingewiesen, so hatte bisher jeder Verständnis dafür. Und jetzt scheint es, als würde sich Wikia einfach über die durch UNSERE Gemeinschaft über die Jahre hinweg entwickelten Prinzipien hinwegsetzen. Bitte, ihr habt es an meinem mittelgroßen Roman sicherlich merken können: Die Memory Alpha sieht sich seit je her als Enzyklopädie! Bitte habt auch mal den Mut, die Wikis ihr Ding machen zu lassen und setzt uns nicht permanent und ungefragt (!) irgendwelche Funktionen vor die Nase, die niemand (!) befürwortet. Ich verstehe es nicht, ich bin seit 2005 in der MA tätig und kriege immer mehr den Eindruck, dass Wikia alles bestimmen will. Der User verliert nach und nach scheinbar sein Mitspracherecht, denn damals abgelehnte Features werden nun einfach umgesetzt. ::All das soll hier keinen Streit ausbrechen lassen, aber Wikia hatte in den letzten Jahren immer wieder mal Alleingänge ohne Rücksprache getätigt, daher eine letzte Bitte an euch: Bemuttert nicht eure Wikis, lasst ihnen Freiräume, um selbst über Features entscheiden zu können. Die Sonderkonditionen anderer Wikis wurden ja bereits angesprochen. Und alles auf "ist technisch nicht anders möglich" ist auch nur die nette Umschreibung von "ihr könnt eh nichts dagegen machen". -- 13:41, 29. Aug. 2017 (UTC) ::::Also wenn neue Funktionen eingefügt werden, von denen man weiß, dass einige Wikis das prinzipiell nicht nutzen oder zur Verfügung stellen wollen, dann sollte man zumindest auch die Möglichkeit einbauen, dass deaktivieren zu können. Wäre echt gut, wenn man sich mal mit Benutzern der Wikis abspricht, bevor man ihnen so etwas aufdrückt. Diskussionen sind genauso unsinnig wie die Kommentarfuntkion für Artikel, da dies meist nur von Gelegenheitsnutzern verwendet wird, die ihren Müll abladen wollen und keinen Beitrag zur eigentlichen Arbeit leisten wollen. Insgesammt macht das hier nur mehr Arbeit für die aktiven Benutzer, als es Vorteile bringt. Insgesammt bringen uns Kommentare wir "Der neue Lieutenant war echt scheiße" oder "XY ist wirklich süß" nicht weiter und diejenigen, die so etwas von sich geben, werden kaum helfen, einen anstendigen Artikel zu verfassen.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 13:45, 29. Aug. 2017 (UTC) :Übrigens, ich habe vorhin nochmal die englische Diskussion überflogen, und bin dabei auf folgendes Detail gestoßen: :Hier bei uns hieß es im Eingangspost: Die Logs und Letzten Änderungen werden die Diskussionen nicht überfluten, weil sie dort nicht angezeigt werden, und da sie auch nicht direkt mit Artikeln verknüpft sind, lenken sie auch nicht von Diskussionsseiten-Debatten über den eigentlichen Artikel und dessen Pflege ab. :Bei den Amis jedoch: The layout is still evolving along with the feature, and FANDOM will continue to build deeper connections between specific article and conversations related to those articles. So we expect users to move back and forth according to their reading interests, getting lost in the details of a character's backstory at the same time that they give their opinion about the character’s most recent adventure. :Soviel also dazu, dass die neue Funktionen keinen Einfluss auf den Rest des Wikis haben wird. Während man auf der einen Seite verspricht, dass es keine Verknüpfung von Artikelinhalten und Diskussionen geben wird, heißt es an anderer Stelle dass genau dies für die nahe Zukunft geplant sei. :Wie sollen wir bitte Vertrauen in die Diskussionen aufbauen, wenn Wikia offenbar selbst nicht weißt was sie damit eigentlich vorhat? --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 14:11, 29. Aug. 2017 (UTC) ::::Vor allem macht die erste Aussage diesbezüglich auch keinen wirklichen Sinn, dass die Diskussion nicht an Artikel angeschlossen sind. Für was braucht man sie dann? Soll die Wiki dann in ein Diskussionsforum umgewandelt werden? Wenn sie keine Verbindung zu Artikeln hat, dann kommen doch nur unnötige DIskussionen raus, die keiner von uns hier haben will. Und die zweite Funktion ist genauso schlimm, da sie im Endeffekt Auswirkungen auf die Lesbarkeit der Artikel haben wird. Grundsätzlich wiederspricht es aber so oder so dem, was wir hier haben wollen.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 14:19, 29. Aug. 2017 (UTC) ::Wir schreiben uns hier die Finger wund, aber das scheint die Zuständigen bei wikia offenbar nicht zu jucken. Die obigen ergänzenden Posts von Mira Laime und den ersten Kommentar des von wem auch immer zum Moderator des Diskussionsforum erhobenen Kili1996 kann ich eigentlich gar nicht anders interpretieren. Das ist ganz klar nach dem Motto "stur linke Spur": Vielleicht noch mal zum mitschreiben WIR WOLLEN DAS DISKUSSIONSFORUM NICHT - DEAKTIVIERT ES UMGEHEND!!! Wie weit will wikia uns treiben? Will man wirklich diejenigen, die dieses Projekt hier seit Jahren am Leben halten demotivieren? Sollen wir frustriert das Handtuch werfen? Dann nur weiter so... --Fizzbin-Junkie 20:28, 29. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Memory Alpha (englisch und deutsch, das russische hat es schon länger) bekommt jetzt Diskussionen und nicht irgendwann später, weil wir erwarten, dass mit Discovery eine Menge neuer Nutzer ihren Weg hierher finden. Wenn wir das Feature also früher oder später auf allen Wikis einschalten, dann macht es für uns Sinn, dass an solche Franchise-spezifischen Ereignisse zeitlich angepasst zu tun. Wie gesagt haben 80% aller FANDOM-Communitys schon Diskussionen. Damit sind alle gemeint, nicht nur die mit App. Das sind überwiegend neuere Wikis, die im letzten Jahr gegründet wurden (dort ist es von Anfang an dabei), Wikis, die weniger aktiv sind und die nur wenige Beiträge in ihren Foren hatten (dort wurden die Diskussionen bereits aktiviert, und vorhandene Forenbeiträge gegebenenfalls rüberkopiert) und solche Communitys, die uns explizit darum gebeten haben. Nach wie vor kann jede Community, die die Diskussionen noch nicht hat aber sie jetzt gerne nutzen würde, sie von uns beantragen und dann früher bekommen. Darauf beziehen sich die FAQ. Die letzten 20% sind hauptsächlich sehr große und aktive Communitys, wo das Aktivieren von Diskussionen eine größere Angelegenheit wäre und daher nicht automatisch passieren kann. Solche mit sehr aktiven Foren, z.B., für die den Diskussionen noch ein paar wichtige Funktionen fehlen, bevor diese die Foren ersetzen können (ein Feature wie Hervogehobene Threads zum Benachrichtigen der Community über wichtige Debatten etwa). Communitys mit Apps sind ebenfalls früher dran, weil es dort einen größeren Kreis an potenziellen Nutzern gibt, die davon profitieren würden. Zuletzt bekommen die Communitys Diskussionen, die sehr aktiv sind, wo das Aktivieren der Diskussionen eine große Veränderung bedeuten würde, weil sie dadurch ihre sehr aktiv genutzten Foren und damit verbundene Features verlieren würden, und die keine App haben, die das Feature umso dringender nötig machen würde. Aber am Ende bekommen es alle. Die Diskussionen werden noch weiter entwickelt, mit dem Feedback, das wir von diesen vielen Communitys erhalten. Und wo es niemanden gibt, der sich darum kümmern könnte oder wollte, haben wir nun ein neues Team von Moderatoren, die aushelfen können. So wollen wir den Communitys die Änderung so leicht wie möglich machen und verhindern, dass die Diskussionen irgendwo im totalen Chaos versinken und dann ein schlechtes Licht auf das ursprüngliche Wiki werfen. Soweit also die zukünftigen Pläne für die Diskussionen. Das Verknüpfen von Artikeln mit Diskussionen, das BertH im englischen Memory Alpha erwähnt hat, bezieht sich auf einen Ersatz für die Forenthemen, die es aktuell gibt. Diskussionen hat noch keine vergleichbare Funktion hierfür, soll in Zukunft (nicht mehr dieses Jahr) aber nach Möglichkeiten eine bekommen. Damit kann man einem Forenthread ein Tag hinzufügen, das ihn mit einem bestimmten Artikel verknüpft. Damit erscheinen unter einem Artikel die konkret damit verknüpften Konversationen, bzw. man findet unter den Threads einen Link direkt zum Artikel. So ähnlich könnte es dann auch in den Diskussionen aussehen. Das heißt also, es gibt in Zukunft zwar mehr Verlinkung zwischen den Diskussionen und dem Wiki - falls Nutzer solche Tags setzen, die Nutzung davon ist optional - Diskussionen greift aber nach wie vor nicht in die Diskussionsseiten der Artikel ein. Es wird auch in den Logbüchern und der Wiki-Aktivität nicht erscheinen. Das Feature, wenn es denn erstmal entwickelt ist, wird es Lesern also leichter machen, von den Diskussionen zu den Artikeln zu finden und zurück, aber in die Pflege dieser Artikel und die damit verbundenen Werkzeuge greift es nicht ein. Anders als bei Artikelkommentaren setzt es keine Diskussion direkt unter den Artikel, sondern verlinkt lediglich dorthin. Zur Anmerkung, man könnte ja die Diskussionen für die App-Nutzer an lassen, es im Web aber deaktivieren: Das hätte einen gravierenden Nachteil, nämlich den, dass die Diskussionen dann auch nur über die App moderiert werden könnten. Das ist zwar möglich, aber wesentlich mühseliger, und einige Werkzeuge gibt es bisher nur im Web. Wenn ihr euch also Sorgen macht, die Diskussionen könnten mit absolut trivialen Themen überflutet werden und dann ein schlechtes Licht auf die so sorgfältig aufgebaute Enzyklopädie werfen, dann wäre das kontraproduktiv. Im Web könnt ihr leichter steuern, was stehen bleibt und ein Auge auf gemeldete Inhalte und Statistiken behalten. Es ist auch nicht ganz richtig, dass das im englischen Memory Alpha so wäre. Dort gibt es zwar im Web noch keine Diskussionen, und in der App gibt es sie. Das liegt aber daran, dass in der englischen Version der App die Trek-Initiative-Diskussionen verlinkt sind, Nutzer also praktisch Inhalte von zwei verschiedenen Wikis sehen. Wie oben erwähnt wollen wir sie zum eigentlichen Memory Alpha überführen, und das ist auch der Grund, warum ihr die Diskussionen schon aktiviert habt, ihr sie dort aber noch nicht seht. Die Diskussionen eines anderen Wikis zu verlinken war eine Übergangslösung. Es ist nachvollziehbar, dass ihr nicht begeistert seid beim Gedanken daran, dass die Diskussionen Posts wie "wer hat die größten Hupen" oder "Wie soll ich meine Katze nennen" mit sich bringen könnten? Bei so etwas wäre ich voll eurer Meinung, dass das nicht stehen bleiben muss. Die Diskussionen sollen schon die Standards des Wikis wiederspiegeln. Es ist aber ein Unterschied, ob ihr einen Moderations-Hitler anheuert, der restlos alles löscht, was nicht konkret dem Verbessern bestimmter Artikel dient, oder ob ihr strenge aber faire Regeln aufstellt und durchsetzt, die eine gute Qualität der Beiträge garantiert. Es kann durchaus tiefgründige, fundierte und Artikel-unabhängige Diskussionen zum Thema Star Trek geben, die dem Wiki keine Schande bereiten, wenn die Moderation darauf abzielt. Ein Beispiel: Die Jedipedia ist ebenfalls als Enzyklopädie ausgerichtet und hat deshalb strengere Regeln aufgestellt als andere Wikis mit Diskussionen. Off-topic ist nicht erlaubt. Fragen, die sich leicht beantworten ließen, indem man einfach in den Artikeln des Wikis nachliest, werden gelöscht. "Vs."-Threads und andere Spielereien werden gelöscht. Interessante Gedanken, die eine Diskussion anstoßen, sind aber willkommen, und wenn als Referenz noch dazu Artikel aus dem Wiki verlinkt werden, ist das umso lieber gesehen. Auch das Harry Potter Wiki hat einige strenge Regeln, die hier funktionieren könnten: Wenn etwas schon mehrmals diskutiert wurde, darf es nicht noch einmal gepostet werden. Einfache Aussagen ohne Erklärungstext oder Fragestellung werden gelöscht. So etwas erfordert mehr aktive Moderation als wenn man die Diskussionen einfach laufen lässt und nur Spam und krasse Beleidigen löscht. Andererseits erfordert aber auch eine Enzyklopädie mit hohen Qualitätsstandards eine intensivere Pflege, daher gehe ich davon aus, dass das allein euch nicht abschreckt. Es ist mehr Arbeit, daher auch unser Angebot, euch Moderationshilfe zu stellen, da ihr um diese Zusatzarbeit nicht gebeten habt. Und ja, es stellt die Memory-Alpha-Tradition "Diskussionen sind absolut unerwünscht" infrage. Wir sind aber überzeugt, das das reine Hinzufügen gehaltvoller Diskussionen in ihrem eigenen Bereich dem Wiki nichts wegnehmen würde, im Gegenteil. Euch zu verärgern oder euch die Motivation zu nehmen ist absolut nicht unsere Absicht, auch wenn wir auf der neuen Funktion bestehen, und wir fänden es sehr schade, wenn es außer einem kompletten Rückzieher unsererseits in dieser Sache keinen Weg gibt, das zu verhindern. Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 23:05, 29. Aug. 2017 (UTC) : Die Diskussionen werden noch weiter entwickelt, mit dem Feedback, das wir von diesen vielen Communitys erhalten. Hier ist unser Feedback: Wir wollen die Diskussionen nicht. : Zur Anmerkung, man könnte ja die Diskussionen für die App-Nutzer an lassen, es im Web aber deaktivieren: ... Es ist auch nicht ganz richtig, dass das im englischen Memory Alpha so wäre. Dort gibt es zwar im Web noch keine Diskussionen, und in der App gibt es sie. Das liegt aber daran, dass in der englischen Version der App die Trek-Initiative-Diskussionen verlinkt sind ... Wie oben erwähnt wollen wir sie zum eigentlichen Memory Alpha überführen :Falls es dir entgangen ist: Die englische MA wollen die Diskussionen auch nicht haben. Sogar noch weniger als wir (und ob ihr die Russen nach ihrer Meinung gefragt habt, bezweifle ich einfach mal). Aber sie sind notgedrungen mit der Lösung einverstanden dass in der APP auf die Diskussionen eines anderen Wikis verlinkt werden. Und das wären wir auch (zumindest ich, ich kann nicht für die anderen hier reden). Natürlich wäre es uns lieber, wenn irh ganz auf die Diskussionen verzichten würdet, aber man kann halt nicht alles haben. :Gründet ein deutsches Trek Initiative, fragt das Star Trek Expanded Universe Wiki oder die Memory Delta ob sie die Rolle übernehmen wollen, oder fickt euch ins Knie. Was immer ihr wollt, aber lasst uns damit in Ruhe. :Überhaupt erscheint mir dies eigentlich die beste Lösung zu sein. Denn auf Dauer wäre es doch viel praktischer, ein großes Forum für alle die Star-Trek-Wikis von Wikia zu haben, als mehrere kleine. :Unter diesen Umständen könnte ich mir sogar vorstellen, mich selbst an den Diskussionen zu beteiligen (ob als Mod ider normaler User müsste sich zeigen), und die Leute auf die Artikel der MA hinzuweisen, wie du es dir so schön ausmalst. Aber um dies zu erreichen müssen die Diskussionen nicht unbedingt hier stattfinden. : Das hätte einen gravierenden Nachteil, nämlich den, dass die Diskussionen dann auch nur über die App moderiert werden könnten. ... Wenn ihr euch also Sorgen macht, die Diskussionen könnten mit absolut trivialen Themen überflutet werden und dann ein schlechtes Licht auf die so sorgfältig aufgebaute Enzyklopädie werfen, dann wäre das kontraproduktiv. :Wie in der letzten Antwort bereits gesagt, bestehen wir gar nicht darauf dass die Diskussionen nicht übers Wiki erreichbar sind. Wir bestehen nur darauf, dass sie nicht über dieses Wiki erreichbar sind. :Außerdem benutzt der harte Kern der aktiven MA-User die App gar nicht. Denn die APP ist noch ein mehr oder weniger nutzloses Spielzeug, mit dem man die Artikel zwar unterwegs lesen aber nicht bearbeiten kann (was bei einem Wiki recht witzlos ist.) Das ist eine völlig andere Zielgruppe. :Wenn es dort also zu Spam-Attacken käme, wäre dies zwar in der Tat unschön, geschähe aus unserer Sicht aber 'unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit'. : Das Verknüpfen von Artikeln mit Diskussionen, das BertH im englischen Memory Alpha erwähnt hat, bezieht sich auf einen Ersatz für die Forenthemen, die es aktuell gibt. Diskussionen hat noch keine vergleichbare Funktion hierfür, soll in Zukunft (nicht mehr dieses Jahr) aber nach Möglichkeiten eine bekommen. ... Das heißt also, es gibt in Zukunft zwar mehr Verlinkung zwischen den Diskussionen und dem Wiki :Mit anderen Worten: Du hast gelogen. Du hast explizit versucht uns zu beruhigen, dass die Diskussionen keinen Einfluss aufs Wiki haben werden, mit der Zusicherung dass es eine derartige Verknüpfung nicht gibt, obwohl du wusstest, dass sie kommen wird. :Oder es war einfach nur ein extrem blödes Kommunikationsproblem. Was auch immer, bitte hab' Verständnis dafür, dass Vorfälle wie dieser nicht gerade dazu beitragen, unser Vertrauen in Wikias Position zu bestärken. : Euch zu verärgern oder euch die Motivation zu nehmen ist absolut nicht unsere Absicht, auch wenn wir auf der neuen Funktion bestehen, und wir fänden es sehr schade, wenn es außer einem kompletten Rückzieher unsererseits in dieser Sache keinen Weg gibt, das zu verhindern. : Tja, aber genau so sieht es aus. :Und ehrlich gesagt werde ich von mal zu mal irritierter, was diese Diskussion angeht. Die beiden größten Sprachversionen der zweitgrößten Wiki die ihr habt sagen geschlossen, dass sie etwas nicht wollen. Wir bemühen uns sogar um Gegenvorschläge, um eine Lösung zu finden mit der beide Seiten zufrieden sein können. Und alles was von euch kommt ist: "Nö. Das wird jetzt so gemacht und bleibt auch so." :Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, natürlich kann ich nachvollziehen in was für einer blöden Situation du dich gerade befinden musst. Natürlich verstehe ich, dass du in der Sache nicht allein entscheiden kannst, sondern auch nur Befehle von Oben befolgst. Aber bitte verstehe auch, dass wir darauf hier keine Rücksicht nehmen können. :Was glaubt ihr denn, wie die Sache enden wird? Dass wir schon irgendwann klein bei geben werden, weil wir eh nichts dagegen unternehmen können? Das wird nicht passieren. :Ihr glaubt vielleicht, wir könnten uns nicht wehren, aber das können wir. Wir können die Diskussionen sabotieren, oder versuchen Stimmung in anderen Wikis zu machen. :Vielleicht ist es ein aussichtsloser Kampf, aber wir werden ihn kämpfen wenn nötig. Das Problem ist nur, wir wollen es eigentlich gar nicht. Und ihr wollt es auch nicht. :Also las und hier bitte gemeinsam eine Lösung finden. Und diese Lösung besteht nicht daraus, dass ihr euren Willen über die Köpfe der User hinwegsetzt. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) ::::Es gab auch schon öfter die Diskussion, sich von Wikia zu trennen und Memory Alpha umzuziehen, so wie es auch schon andere Wikis gemacht haben. Bisher war ich immer dagegen, das kann sich aber bei den erneut auftretenden Problemen ganz schnell ändern. Irgendwann ist das Fass übergelaufen und dann muss man gehen.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 14:09, 30. Aug. 2017 (UTC) :Siehst du, Mira, so weit ist es schon gekommen. Wenn ich, der für meine Hitzköpfigkeit bekannt ist, in einem Gespräch als die Stimme der Mäßigung auftritt, dann läuft hier irgendwas schief. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 14:19, 30. Aug. 2017 (UTC) Es gibt einen Grund, warum es nur eine Übergangslösung war, in der englischen Star Trek App die Artikel von Memory Alpha mit den Diskussionen eines anderen Star Trek Wikis zu verbinden, und warum das kein echter Gegenvorschlag oder Kompromiss ist. Die Diskussionen sind immer mit einem bestimmten Wiki verbunden, so wie es die Foren vorher waren. In der App kann man zwar "tricksen", weil man es so aussehen lassen kann, als wären beide vom gleichen Wiki, aber im Web funktioniert das nicht. Es kommen gut die Hälfte eurer Besucher von Mobilgeräten. Davon kommt aber wieder nur ein Teil von der App. Der Rest kommt von mobilen Browsern, und dort ist es technisch nicht möglich, ihnen einerseits Diskussionen von Wiki X anzuzeigen, aber Artikel von Wiki Y. Es wären zwei komplett unterschiedliche Webseiten, ohne Verlinkung untereinander. Auf dem Desktop (von wo die andere Hälfte eurer Nutzer kommt) ist es erst recht offensichtlich, warum Diskussionen auf einem anderen Wiki für Memory Alpha im Endeffekt das Gleiche bedeuten würde wie gar keine Diskussionen. Das andere Wiki hätte bei weitem nicht eure inhaltliche Anziehungskraft, es würde also kaum jemand dorthin finden. Und wer es dennoch täte, der hätte nicht eure hervorragenden Artikel zu lesen, weniger andere Nutzer, mit denen er sich austauschen könnte, und wesentlich weniger Gesprächsstoff. Was sich FANDOM von den Diskussionen erhofft, ist ja gerade, dass mehr Nutzer zu einem Wiki kommen, dessen Thema und tolle Inhalte sie interessiert (Memory Alpha ist für viele ein solcher Magnet), und vor allem, dass sie dann wegen der Möglichkeit zum Diskutieren länger bleiben, öfter wieder kommen, sich intensiver mit der Community auseinandersetzen. Dass das auch funktionieren kann belegen unsere Nutzerstatistiken von den anderen größeren Communitys, die die Diskussionen schon länger haben. Die Diskussionen bringen also nur dann überhaupt etwas, wenn sie auch dem Wiki angeknüpft sind, an dessen Inhalten die Nutzer interessiert sind. Daher können wir sie nur hier anschalten und nicht anderswo einen Ersatz bauen. Wir gesagt können wir allenfalls Unterstützung bei der Moderation anbieten, damit sich für euch nichts in eurer täglichen Arbeit am Wiki ändern muss, wenn das irgendwie hilfreich wäre. Wenn das unvermeidliche Hinzufügen der Diskussionen zur Memory Alpha für euch also unter keinen Umständen akzeptabel ist, und ihr lieber Zeit und Mühe in einen Umzug investiert oder darin, die Diskussionen absichtlich zu vandalisieren, dann gibt es wohl leider wirklich nichts, was ich tun könnte, um euch umzustimmen. Darüber wären alle bei FANDOM sehr unglücklich, aber ein Rückzieher in Sachen Diskussionen ist für uns nicht machbar. Ich hoffe natürlich sehr, dass ihr sie vor so einem drastischen Schritt zunächst eine Weile ausprobiert, um zu sehen, ob und wie sie sich konkret auf das sonstige Geschehen im Wiki auswirken, also ob sie wirklich einen negativen Einfluss auf die Enzyklopädie haben, und ob sich mit gezielter Moderation nicht doch Gespräche ergeben, die ihr mit eurer Community vereinbaren könntet. Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 01:11, 31. Aug. 2017 (UTC) :Es ist wirklich bedauerlich, zu sehen, wie stur Wikia in diesem Punkt ist, und nicht einmal vorgibt, dass es versuche an einer gemeinsamen Lösung interessiert zu sein. :Doch Mira, ich bin mir nicht sicher ob du die Situation hier komplett überblickst. :Siehst du, die MA ist bereits sehr alt. Sogar älter als Wikia selbst, wir sind erst später zu euch umgezogen. Und als wir uns euch anschlossen, wurden uns einige Versprechungen gemacht. Das mag über 10 Jahre her sein, aber sie sind weiterhin gültig. :Wenn du uns also sagst, wir sollten umziehen, dann würde nicht nur die User gehen, wie es bei anderen Communities war die sich von Wikia getrennt haben. Die MA selbst würde gehen, mit all ihren Artikeln. Und damit auch eure so geliebte APP (es sei denn, ihr wollt beweisen wie wenig vertrauenswürdig Wikia ist, und wortbrüchig werden). :Wikia ist ein Medienunternehmen, und wie alle ist es an zwei Dingen interressiert: Geld und ein gutes Image. Das erste bekommt ihr indem Leute unsere Artikel anklicken, das zweite in dem wir gute Miene dabei machen. Wenn ihr uns vergrault, verliert ihr beides. :Daher gebe ich dir einen gutgemeinten Ratschlag (und das meine ich ernst, er ist wirklich gut gemeint): Bespreche dich nochmal mit deinen Vorgesetzten, und frage sie, ob dies wirklich das sei, was sie sich wünschen. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 10:41, 31. Aug. 2017 (UTC) ::Ich kann versichern, dass alles, was ich euch hier mitteile, mit dem Community-Team und mit Vorgesetzten abgesprochen ist und nicht auf irgendeiner Willkür meinerseits beruht. Der Rest vom Team wünscht sich ebenso wenig wie ich, euch zu vergraulen. Mir ist bekannt, dass manche traditionsreiche Wikis wie gerade Memory Alpha älter und auch nicht auf Wikia entstanden sind. Tradition und hohe Qualitätsstandards heißen ja aber nicht, dass Änderungen an der Plattform euch nicht berühren oder neue Funktionen nicht doch unterkommen und etwas zum Wiki beitragen können - oder dass sie notwendigerweise die vorhandenen Traditionen zerstören. ::Unterschiedliche Communitys haben unterschiedliche Zielgruppen, Bedürfnisse und Standards, daher ist es schon klar, dass nicht jede Neuerung für alle Communitys gleichermaßen Sinn ergibt und dass manche Communities unerbetenen Änderungen kritischer gegenüberstehen. Was die Diskussionen angeht sind wir aber überzeugt, dass sie auch Memory Alpha bereichern könnten und dem Wiki als Enzyklopädie in jedem Fall nicht schaden. Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 23:05, 31. Aug. 2017 (UTC) :::Bereichern?! Darf ich darüber lachen? Du hast dem Doctor Who-Wiki vor einigen Monaten diese Funktion aufgedrückt (vor der neuen Staffel). Was hat sie uns gebracht? ÜBERHAUPT NICHTS! Weder neue, noch aktive User. Wir sind immer noch nur zu zweit mit ein oder zwei häufigeren Leuten. Wir wissen nicht mal, was dort auf der anderen Seite abgeht. Ich hab bei der Diskussion davor gesagt, dass das selbe passiert, wie im Mass Effect-Wiki, wo die Diskussionen eine Parallelwelt geworden ist. Die User dort haben mit den Usern des normalen Wikis nichts zu tun und anders herum. Keines der anderen Wikis, die die Diskussionen schon länger haben, hat das irgendwas gebracht. :::Diese Funktion ist bei uns, bei der MA, so dermaßen falsch aufgehoben, dass ich dazu nicht mal mehr den Kopf schütteln oder lachen kann. :::Wir SIND ernsthaft. Keine Spekulationen, keine Spoiler; keine trivialen Themen, die man in einem der Millionen Star Trek-Foren oder sogar -Spielen diskutieren kann. Ich hab es weiter oben schon gelesen, möchte es aber nochmal betonen: Wir sind eine Enzyklopädie. Sowohl die englische, wie auch die deutsche MA sind selbst bei Autoren von Büchern oder Filmen (siehe Simon Pegg bei einem Interview) als gebündelte Referenzquellen beliebt. Die Diskussionen zerstören diese Seriosität und machen die MA zu etwas, was sie nicht ist und nicht sein wird. :::BTW: Vor drei Jahren gab es bereits eine größere Diskussion, ob sich die MA von Wikia lösen sollte. --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 21:45, 1. Sep. 2017 (UTC) ::Zur Info: Wikia hat jetzt auch in der englischsprachigen Memory Alpha nachgezogen und ohne Zustimmung der dortigen Community die Diskussionsfunktion aktiviert. Auch unseren englischsprachigen Kollegen wurden zwei Moderatoren (neben Kili1996 ein gewisser Gpilany) vor die Nase gesetzt. --Fizzbin-Junkie 18:52, 5. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :::Weitere Info: Die Diskussionen sind nun auch in den iOS- und Android-Apps für Star Trek aktiviert (Englisch, Deutsch und Russisch). Wer sich daran beteiligen will, hat dazu also nun auf allen Plattformen gleichermaßen die Möglichkeit. Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 21:42, 8. Sep. 2017 (UTC) ::::Aber wir wollen uns NICHT daran beteiligen! Wir wollen die Diskussionen überhaupt nicht! Das passt nicht zu unserem Konzept! Sie sollen wieder deaktiviert werden! --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 08:23, 9. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :Witzig, habe den Eindruck, als würden unsere Einwände Mira ziemlich am A... vorbeigehen und sie ziehen einfach ihr Ding durch. Irgendwann kamen gar keine Beiträge mehr hier an. Interessiert dann wohl doch nicht mehr, die Thematik anzusprechen, da die Funktion ja so oder so kommt. Wikia versucht hier echt mit der Brechstange, alteingesessene Nutzer wie mich zu vergraulen. Leute, es reicht langsam! Wenn ihr mit eurer Solo-Nummer ohne Rücksicht auf die Community fortfahren möchtet, dann werde ich, sollte eine erneute Diskussion über eine Trennung von Wikia erfolgen, sicherlich NICHT mit allen Mittel dagegen stimmen. Ich habe echt die Schnauze voll... -- 12:35, 9. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :::::Den Eindruck, dass das Mira/Wikia nicht interessiert was wir hier sagen, hast nicht nur du. Dieser Kili1996 hat sich hier im Wiki überhaupt noch nicht blicken lassen und nur eine allgemeine Nachricht in diesem Diskussionsmistding gepostet. --Admiral Jarok (Diskussion) 13:36, 9. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :::Ich habe ja bereits weiter oben gesagt, dass ich bereits zweimal mit dieser verdammten Diskussion zu tun hatte und es ist beide Male eine verdammte Parallelwelt entstanden, die mit dem eigentlichen Wiki nichts zu tun hat und mehr einem unmoderierten 0815-Forum gleicht! Gott! Hier passiert es garantiert wieder! Und ich kann den verdammten Knopf nicht mal per CSS verstecken, weil es dann wieder gegen die neue Richtlinie verstößt, nach der man den Menükopf nicht anpassen darf. Das ist einfach nur noch... :::Na gut. Runter kommen. Stoßen wir eine zweite Abspaltdebatte an? Die alte müsste aktuell archiviert sein und wir kamen da ja relativ gut voran (außerdem hat Wikia dort ja noch irgendwie eingelenkt und so einige Sachen versprochen, die dann ja doch "leider" nicht kommen konnten; sogar unsere eigentliche Internetadresse haben sie uns ja inzwischen genommen), wir müssen nur schauen in wie weit die Informationen uns noch nützen. Ist das zu früh/ein Überreagieren meinerseits oder für unsere Situation des "einfach mal was aufs Auge gedrückt bekommens" gerechtfertigt? :::BTW: Ich werde nochmal auf Mira Laimes Community Wikia-Seite schreiben. Direkt dort wird sie doch hoffentlich uns entgegen kommen. Wenn nicht... Tja... --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 20:55, 9. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :::P.S: Ich habe unsere englischen Kollegen, die ja nach uns/gleichzeitig mit uns das selbe Problem bekommen haben, geschrieben, dass es uns genauso ergeht wie ihnen. Mal sehen wie lange Archduk (der Ersteller der ersten Abspaltungsdiskussion) braucht. 21:26, 9. Sep. 2017 (UTC) ::::Ich finde den bisherigen Eintrag von Kili1996 schon etwas frech und überheblich von ihm und Wikia: Erster Eintrag ::::Also ich würde dann zunächst einmal vorschlagen, dass einer der Administratoren von Memory Alpha eine offizielle Stellungnahme zu dem Diskussionsfeature in die Diskussion einfügt, in der wir folgendes klarstellen: ::::# Das Diskussionsfeautre ist nicht von uns gewünscht und wurde uns von Wikia ohne Absprache aufgedrückt. ::::# Kili1996 ist ein von Wikia aufgedrückter, von den Mitarbeitern von Memory Alpha nicht autorisierter Moderator, der weder für und spricht, dessen Handlungen und Meinungen in keinster Weise mit der von Memory Alpha übereinstimmt. Ferner ist seine Meinung, dass er derzeit und auch zukünftig der Moderator des Forums ist, ein von Wikia aufgedrücktes Diktat. ::::# Mitarbeiter und Administratoren werden zukünftig weder in der Diskussion mitarbeiten, noch dieses als Teil der Kommunity ansehen. Dies wird der einzige offizielle Kommentar unsererseits bleiben. ::::# Neue Mitarbeiter in der Kommunity sind immer gerne willkommen und können sich gerne aktiv an der Enzyklopädie beteiligen. ::::Da sollten dann die Namen der zugehörigen Mitglieder von MA stehen. Wenn ich noch was vergessen habe, was rein sollte, kann das natürlich hier angemerkt werden, bevor das gepostet wird.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 11:07, 10. Sep. 2017 (UTC) ::::Nachtrag: Kili1996 wurde von den Mitarbeitern von Memory Alpha einstimmig als Moderator abgewählt, da er derzeit nichts zu Memory Alpha geleistet hat. Meine Frage an Mira Laime: Wird Wikia unsere Entscheidung akzeptieren oder wird man uns weiterhin jemanden als Diskussions-Moderator vor die Nase setzen, der keinerlei Vertrauen von unserer Seite genießt und somit weder für uns sprechen, noch in unserem Auftrag handeln soll?--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 11:27, 10. Sep. 2017 (UTC) ::@Tobi72: Zustimmung für diese erste Maßnahme. @Phoenixclaw: Die Wiedereröffnung der [[:Forum:Bitte lesen und kommentieren|'Umzugs'-Diskussion]] würde - und ich betone hier, dass ich mich durch das provokative Verhalten von wikia (repräsentiert durch Mira Laime, Kili1996 und BertH in der MA/en) dazu genötigt fühle - auch meine Zustimmung finden. Wie auch Kollege D47h0r sehe ich mich gezwungen, einen Umzug zu befürworten. Wir sollten uns diesbezüglich auch mit den Kollegen in der MA/en abstimmen. --Fizzbin-Junkie 11:41, 10. Sep. 2017 (UTC) ::::Habe meine Zustimmung zu einem Umzug ja schon am 30.08. gegeben. Dazu stehe ich.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 11:49, 10. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :::Noch habe ich keine Rückmeldung von Mira Laime bekommen (zugegeben es ist Sonntag und als Wikia-Mitarbeiter dürfte sie sich jetzt anders als wir noch im Wochenende befinden). Sollte sich das allerdings bis morgen nicht ändern, oder sie die Diskussionen nicht wieder abschalten, würde ich sagen, dass damit alle Verhandlungsversuche unserer Seite her gescheitert sind und wir uns nach der Deadline morgen wirklich wieder dem Umzug widmen. :::P.S: Ein Mitglied der englischen MA hat die begründete Sorge angesprochen, dass wir zwar alle Seiten kopieren und löschen könnten, aber niemals ein vollständiges Tabula Rasa machen können. Das angesprochene Problem bezieht sich darauf, dass Wikia nach unserem Fortgang neue Admins ernennen könnte, die sämtliche gelöschen Seiten wiederherstellen könnten (was angesichts unserer Größe allerdings recht umständlich sein wird, zumal ich bereits etwas in Vorbereitung habe, was es noch umständlicher und zeitaufwändiger macht). Das hat noch Zeit und wird wohl eines der Kernthemen, sollte es wirklich wieder zu einer Umzugsdiskussion kommen. --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 13:42, 10. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :@Phoenix: Bedenke beim warten aber bitte, dass Mira in Wikias Hauptsitz in den USA arbeitet. Das bedeutet, der Großteil von dem was bei uns bereits Montag ist, ist bei ihr noch Sonntag Nacht. Ich schätze, vor Dienstag wird das mit einer Antwort also nichts (nicht, dass ich mir davon überhaupt irgendwas erwarten würde). --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 16:04, 10. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :@ Tobi72: Mira hat bereits früher gesagt, dass sie es begrüßen würde wenn statt Killi jemand von der MA die Mod-Rolle übernehmen würde. Und auch die Ankündigung, dass dessen Aufgabe lediglich darin bestehenden würde jedwede unerwünschte Diskussion augenblicklich zu löschen, war für sie okay. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 16:07, 10. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :::Keine Sorge, die Zeitverschiebung habe ich schon eingeplant. Ich bin auch erst seit wenigen Tagen wieder in unserer Zeitzone. :::Durch meine Erfahrung kann ich sagen, dass etwa 70-80% >98% der Diskussionen laut unseren Richtlinien unerwünscht sein könnten. (Was aber, und das gebe ich zu bedenken, von der jeweiligen Fangemeinde abhängt. Vielleicht sind Trekkies weniger schlimm als Mass Effect-Fans. Die haben sich wegen Andromeda aufgeregt... pff.) --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 16:55, 10. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :::Ergänzung: Habe gerade in die Discussions im Doctor Who Wiki angeschaut. 100% triviales/uninteressantes Zeug (von ersten Folgen und Lieblingscharaktern und so) und User, die ich noch kein einziges Mal im Wiki gesehen habe. Dazu ein Moderator, dem ich auch noch nie begegnet bin und Zeug, was besser in ein 0815-Forum passt. *seufzt* Das sind "großartige" Aussichten... --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 17:03, 10. Sep. 2017 (UTC) ::::Also, dass ein Umzug möglich ist, zeigt ja die Wiki Ultima Codex. Die sind damals von Wikia weg. Es waren danach kurzzeitig zwei Versionen der Wiki vorhanden, die Version bei Wikia ist damals aber nach ein paar Wochen verschwunden. Jetzt gibt es nur noch eine Version davon.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 18:06, 10. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :::::Der vorgeschlagenen Stellungnahme stimme ich in dieser Form voll zu. :::::Falls es zu einer Umzugsdiskussion kommt, würde ich diesen auch unterstützen. :::::@Tobi72 Ich habe deinen Beitrag mal auf die richtige Diskussionsebene gesetzt.--Admiral Jarok (Diskussion) 18:31, 10. Sep. 2017 (UTC) ::Es muss ja nichts heißen, aber das erste Posting des "Moderators" Kili1996 wird mittlerweile nicht mehr angezeigt. --Fizzbin-Junkie 18:55, 10. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :Hat leider nichts zu heißen, zumindest nicht von Wikias Seite aus. Es wird nicht mehr angezeigt, weil Egeria es heute gelöscht hat. Hätte ja auch wenig Sinn, die Begrüßung eines Moderators zu behalten, der Morgen offiziel abgewählt wird. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 20:16, 10. Sep. 2017 (UTC) ::::::Huch, war mir jetzt eigentlich gar nicht bewusst, dass das geklappt hat. ;) Ich wollte mich jetzt auch keinesfalls als Moderator aufspielen. Sollten wir den Vorschlag eines eigenen Moderatorenteams aufgreifen, wäre ich aber durchaus bereit, da mitzuwirken. --Egeria (Diskussion) 22:14, 10. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :::@Tobi72: So wie es aussieht waren die vom Ultima Codex wegen des Designs und der Werbung (bei der ersten Diskussion ja auch zwei Knackpunkte) richtig schön von Wikia angep*sst. Wir setzen auf unsere Liste noch den Klau unserer individuellen Internetadresse (wenn ich das damals richtig verstanden habe eigentlich eines von vielen Zugeständnissen, die inzwischen in welcher Form auch immer gekappt wurden) und eben diese Sache mit den Diskussionen. :::Der Stellungsnahme stimme ich im übrigen auch voll und ganz zu. Was auch immer dort keimen wird hat nichts mit der Memory Alpha zu tun. --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 22:23, 10. Sep. 2017 (UTC) ::::Ihr habt völlig klar dargelegt, dass und warum ihr dem Aktivieren der Diskussionen hier nicht zustimmt und das habe ich dem Rest des Teams so weitergegeben. FANDOM hat sich aber lang und gründlich überlegt, was wir uns vom Dazuschalten der Diskussionen für die verschiedenen Communitys erhoffen und deshalb bleiben wir dabei, dass sie kein optionales Feature sind, auch nicht für traditionelle Enzyklopädien wie Memory Alpha. Wir sind nach wie vor überzeugt, dass durch die Diskussionen im besten Fall (mit sinnvoller Moderation) mehr zu gewinnen ist als es im ungünstigsten Fall (durch Vernachlässigung oder absichtliche Sabotage) das Wiki negativ beeinflussen würde, und dass uns die Sache es deshalb wert ist. Diese Entscheidung wird sich nicht ändern. ::::Wie ich schon oben erklärt habe, war die Beförderung von Kili zum Moderator kein Zwangsdiktat, sondern vielmehr ein Hilfsangebot unserer- und seinerseits, sodass ihr - da ihr ja, wie in der Vergangenheit schon deutlich gemacht habt, an reinen Unterhaltungen zu Star Trek nicht interessiert seid - mit den Diskussionen keine zusätzliche Arbeit habt. Völlig ohne Moderator besteht immer die Gefahr, dass eine Diskussionsplattform kein gutes Klima entwickelt, es chaotisch zugeht, und ernsthaft interessierte neue Nutzer dort in eine Sackgasse geraten, weil ihnen niemand weiterhilft. Davon hat dann absolut niemand etwas. ::::Ihr seid keineswegs gezwungen, Kili moderieren zu lassen. Da die Diskussionen aber bleiben werden, habt ihr, solltet ihr euch zum Bleiben entscheiden, nun die Wahl, wer stattdessen moderieren soll, und nach welchen Richtlinien. Wenn am Ende niemand moderiert (ob mit oder ohne Stellungnahme am Anfang, mit der ihr euch von dem Feature distanziert), dann ist es umso un''wahrscheinlicher, dass neue Nutzer ein Verständnis für das Wiki und seine Qualitätsstandards entwickeln, und umso wahrscheinlicher, dass Blödsinns-Postings Überhand nehmen. Dann gewinnt auf alle Fälle niemand. ::::Ihr könntet die Diskussionen als Anlaufstelle für interessierte neue Nutzer führen, ähnlich wie oder als Ersatz für das recht verwaiste und mobil kaum nutzbare Reference Desk, wie es jemand im englischen Memory Alpha vorgeschlagen hat. Sinnlose Fragen darüber hinaus könntet ihr löschen und so eure inhaltlichen Standards aufrecht erhalten. Damit hätten die Diskussionen zumindest die Chance, etwas sinnvolles zum Wiki beizutragen. Wo sich in den Diskussionen eine Parallel-Community entwickelt, wo zwar eifrig gepostet wird, aber die Nutzer trotzdem nicht viel über das Wiki an sich wissen oder daran mitarbeiten - da hat die Wiki-Community in der Regel auch nichts getan, die Diskussionen-Nutzer über das Wiki aufzuklären oder sie aktiv in die Community aufzunehmen. Reine App-Nutzer können außer in den Diskussionen nichts beitragen (ein Versäumnis seiten FANDOMS, was uns durchaus bewusst ist). Daraus folgt, dass nur ein kleiner Teil der Nutzer in den Diskussionen auch Artikel bearbeitet, wenn überhaupt. Das ist aber nicht schlimm - auf neue Archivisten seid ihr ja nicht angewiesen, und aktive, interessierte Fans können (zumindest aus FANDOMs Sicht, wenn nicht aus eurer) auch anders Lesenswertes zum Wiki beitragen. ::::Unterm Strich: Eure Einwände gegenüber den Diskussionen sind klar und deutlich angekommen, ändern aber FANDOMS grundsätzliche Entscheidung nicht, sie auch hier aktiviert zu lassen und den mobilen Nutzern ihre Chance zum Mitmachen zu geben. In diesem Punkt, denke ich, kann ich nichts weiter hinzufügen. Wie ihr nun mit den Diskussionen umgeht - ob ihr sie sich selbst überlasst oder mit gezielter Moderation zumindest versuchsweise schaut, ob sich dort etwas aufbauen lässt, dass mit der Memory Alpha vereinbar ist, das liegt bei euch. Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 20:31, 11. Sep. 2017 (UTC) ::::::Unterm Strich: was sollte diese Diskussion jetzt überhaupt? Eine einfache Mitteilung hätte es auch getan. Da die hier vorgebrachten Argumente ja ohnehin komplett auf taube Ohren gestoßen sind, und eine optionale Nutzung der Diskussionen nie zur Debatte stand. Kurz zur ''Beförderung von Kili zum Moderator: Natürlich war das ein Hilfsangebot eurerseits. Aber ein Hilfsangebot, das ohne eindeutige Zustimmung umgesetzt wird, ist meiner Definition nach ein Diktat. --Egeria (Diskussion) 22:36, 11. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :Tut mir leid, aber niemand wurde über einen Moderator informiert, noch dass dieser hier sogar Rechte erhält. Rechte, die zudem von euch neu hinzugefügt wurden. Wollten wir das als "Moderator" führen oder den Admins überlassen? Hätte sich vielleicht jemand von uns bereit erklärt, den Moderator zu mimen? Hätte sich dieser Kili, von dem hier immer noch niemand etwas weiß, vielleicht auch mal VORHER vorstellen können? All diese Fragen kann man nicht gewinnbringend beantworten, da ihr sie allesamt komplett ignoriert habt. Das war kein Angebot, das war Willkür. Aber das zu erwähnen ist ja eh egal, wie man jetzt sieht. Ganz im Ernst, Mira, wenn die Entscheidung eh umumgänglich war, warum sollten wir das dann hier überhaupt diskutieren, wie Egeria bereits andeutete? Letztlich bestimmt ihr und wir können diskutieren wie wir wollen. Wenn ihr doch eh alles selbst macht, dann könnt ihr bald eure Wikis auch selbst betreiben. Ich bleibe dabei, dass sich Wikia in den letzten Jahren mehr zu einer Diktatur entwickelt hat. Ich glaube von meiner Seite besteht dann hier ja kein Gesprächsbedarf mehr. -- 23:03, 11. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :::::Dann bin ich für folgendes Vorgehen: :::::#Nahdem die Abwahl von Kili1996 einstimmig war, werden diesem die Rechte entzogen :::::#Ich erkläre mich bereit, ein Statement in die Diskussion zu fügen. Habe da mal was vorbereitet: ::::: Offizielle Stellungnahme der Memory-Alpha-Mitarbeiter zur Diskussionsfunktion Die Diskussionsfunktion wurde und wird von den Mitarbeitern von Memory Alpha abgelehnt, da diese Funktion in unseren Augen keine Verbesserung zur eigentlichen Aufgabe der Seite darstellt. Wie andere Projekte bei Wikia, die eine Diskussionsfunktion schon länger nutzen, zeigen, führt die Diskussionsfunktion nicht zu der von Wikia versprochenen höheren Beteiligung am jeweiligen Projekt, sondern führt ausschließlich zu unerwünschtem Small Talk. Damit widerspricht die Funktion dem enzyklopädischen Grundgedanken, der hinter Memory Alpha steckt. Die Funktion, die gegen eine grundlegende Regel von Memory Alpha verstößt, wurde uns ohne Mitspracherecht von Wikia aufgedrückt und trotz mehrfacher Bitte nicht deaktiviert. Des weiteren wurde uns im gleichen Atemzug ein Moderator von Wikia vorgesetzt, der weder von uns autorisiert, noch anerkannt wurde und wird. Kili1996 wurde mittlerweile von den Mitgliedern von Memory Alpha einstimmig als Diskussions-Moderator abgewählt und somit entfällt nach unserer eigenen Auffassung jegliche Legitimierung, weiterhin als Moderator zu fungieren. Wir verweigern außerdem jedem weiteren von Wikia aufgezwungenen Moderator die Zustimmung und fordern Wikia auf, in Zukunft der Diskussionsseite keine weiteren unerwünschten Diskussions-Moderatoren zuzuteilen. Wir als Mitarbeiter von Memory Alpha werden uns zukünftig nicht weiter an den Beiträgen der Diskussionsseite beteiligen. Die Diskussionsseite wird nicht als Teil von Memory Alpha angesehen und akzeptiert. Dies wird der einzige Kommentar unsererseits in der Diskussion bleiben. Beiträge und Meinungen in den Diskussionen – abgesehen von diesem Beitrag – spiegeln nicht die Meinungen von Mitarbeitern von Memory Alpha wieder. Neue Mitarbeiter bei Memory Alpha sind natürlich gerne gesehen. Wir hoffen euch in Zukunft bei uns begrüßen zu können und freuen uns auf eure Mitarbeit. :::::Wenn ihr etwas an dem Statement ändern wollt, dann teilt mir das einfach kurz hier mit. Zudem bitte mitteilen, wie wir das unterschreiben sollem. Soll ich einfach schreiben "Gezeichnet Memory-Alpha Archivisten" oder soll ich die Namen derjenigen einfügen, die mit genannt werden wollen. Wenn jemand genannt werden will, dann bitte auch hier mitteilen.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 07:52, 12. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :::Das Statement ist gut. Keine Einwände meinerseits. Ich muss mir allerdings noch überlegen, ob mein Name darunter soll. Da schau ich mir zuerst die Meinung der anderen an. :::Zum Sinn dieser Diskussion: :::Ich glaube, sie hat nur gezeigt, was wir alle bereits festgestellt haben: Wenn Wikia/FANDOM sich etwas vorgenommen hat, kann man so viel diskutieren wie möglich, es bleibt bei deren Willen. Ich bitte hiermit offiziell, dass wir die Umzugsdiskussion wiedereröffnen (möglicherweise in einem neuen Thread, da der alte jetzt bereits extrem lang und dadurch unübersichtlich ist) und ernsthaft über unsere Perspektiven auf dieser Plattform, bzw. die Zukunft auf alternativen Plattformen, nachdenken. --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 13:31, 12. Sep. 2017 (UTC) ::Nun gilt's voran zu stürmen, wo Engel furchtsam weichen. In diesem Sinne trage ich das Statement (wie auch schon den ersten Punkt der Absetzung von Kili1996) grundlegend mit. Würde aber noch einen Link zu diesem Forum hier ergänzen wollen. Zudem habe ich eine Frage zum letzten Absatz. Im Klartext heißt das, wir ignorieren die Diskussionen und lassen das Unkraut außerhalb des "Bibliotheksgeländes" wuchern. Wäre es da nicht besser, wenn unsere Admins (die anscheinend gleichzeitig Moderationsrechte haben) rigoros alles (und sei es auch noch so nett formuliert) sofort kommentarlos löschen, was da gepostet wird - so dass als einziger Post unser Statement stehen bleibt? Oder würde das einen Edit-War entfachen? ::Ich habe weder was gegen eine generelle Unterschrift - also "Archivisten der MA/de" u.ä. - noch gegen eine Einzelnennung (zur Unterstreichung könnte man noch die Funktion der jeweiligen Person in der MA hervorheben also "Adminstrator", "Bureaucrat" - im meinen Fall vllt. "User, ehem. Admin") und sei es nur um klar zu machen, wem Wikia hier ans Bein gepinkelt hat. Die Frage ist nur, wie es dann weitergeht. An einer Wiedereröffnung der Umzugs-Debatte wird wahrscheinlich kein Weg vorbeiführen - Wikia will es ja ganz offensichtlich darauf ankommen lassen und schauen, wie weit sie uns ohne ernsthafte Konsequenzen treiben können. Die obigen Ausführungen der Wikia-Mitarbeiterin sind an Dreistig- und Engstirnigkeit nicht zu überbieten. Welche Firma käme auf die Idee ausgerechnet, diejenigen zu brüskieren, die mit Herzblut und unentgeltlicher (!) Arbeitskraft ihre (ohnehin spärliche) Freizeit opfernd unermüdlich das prestigeträchtigste Projekt des Firmen-Portfolios am Leben erhalten und voranbringen? Allein die o.a. MA-User haben in dieser Enzyklopädie des Star-Trek-Wissens über 120.000 Edits (!) zu verantworten und werden wie unmündige Befehlsempfänger behandelt! @Phoenixclaw: also ja, lasst uns die Umzugs-Debatte neu anstoßen. --Fizzbin-Junkie 14:53, 12. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :::::Meinetwegen können wir dort einzeln unterschreiben, oder auch in genereller Form. Wie Fizzbin-Junkie schon schrieb, hätte die Einzelnennung den Vorteil, dass klar wird, wem Wikia vor den Kopf gestoßen hat. @Phoenixclaw: wohl an, lasst die Umzugsdebatte beginnen. --Admiral Jarok (Diskussion) 15:41, 12. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :::Tja. Da Wikia die 57. Erwerbsregel missachtet hat ("Gute Konsumenten sind fast so rar wie Latinum. Ehre sie"), würde ich sagen, dass diese Diskussion nur angemessen ist. :::Ich möchte es gleich sagen: Zu allererst geht es darum, ob wir das wirklich machen wollen. Erst wenn es einstimmig oder nahezu einstimmig der Fall ist, werden wir tatsächlich darüber reden, wie und wohin wir ziehen. Bis zu dieser Entscheidung sind alle Optionen offen, auch wenn ich glaube, dass sich Wikia viele selbst verbaut hat. --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 17:31, 12. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :Den Text von Tobi72 kann ich so leider nicht unterschreiben. Ich stimme Fizzbin-Junkie zu, dass ein einfaches Ignorieren der Funktion nicht die Lösung sein kann, und auch nicht dem entspricht was in unseren Regeln steht. Einmal am Tag das Forum durchzugehen und die Diskussionen zu löschen dürfte zwar auf Dauer lästig werden, sollte sich von Aufwand her aber in Grenzen halten. :Was eine Trennung abgeht, bin ich noch Zwiegestalten. Obwohl mich mit Wikia schon seit Jahren eher eine Hassliebe verbindet, bin ich trotzdem weiterhin der Meinung, dass von einer Kooperation beide Seiten mehr profitieren würden. Leider ist die derzeitige Diskussion hier nur der traurige Höhepunkt in einer langen Reihe, die zeigt, dass Wikia an einer friedvollen Zusammenarbeit nicht interessiert ist. Und mit jedem Jahr das verstreicht, geben sie sich immer weniger Mühe, diese Einstellung zu verhehlen. :Daher ja, lasst die Diskussion beginnen. Selbst wenn wir uns in dieser Geschichte hier wider erwarten doch noch irgendwie einigen sollten, dürfte bei Wikias derzeitigem Kurs die nächste Eskalation nur noch eine Frage der Zeit sein, und dann sollten wir vorbereitet sein. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 17:43, 12. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :::::::An Tobi: widersprechen schreibt man ohne ie. Ansonsten stimme ich zu. 18:44, 28. Sep. 2017 (UTC) :::::::Ich hab deine paar Fehlerchen gerade korrigiert. 18:50, 28. Sep. 2017 (UTC)